


Cherry Kisses

by Stimming4dayz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, College, Crop Top, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Kisses, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan and Patton only come in at the end for like a sentence or two, M/M, Makeup-wearing Roman Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Hard, and Deceit is mentioned for like half a second, honestly Roman looks flawless, i still love my snakey boi, im sorry, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimming4dayz/pseuds/Stimming4dayz
Summary: It all started with a simple question, a stupid question.“I have a bottle of bourbon, some illegal fireworks, and a shovel. You in?”Virgil knew how stupid it was, he knew yet didn’t do anything about it.“Sounds like a terrible idea, but sure.”He didn’t know what possessed him at that moment. Maybe it was the small smirk on his hot pink lips. Or the glint of excitement in his brown eyes that, if hit with light correctly, seemed red.Or the one where Virgil is an insecure boi with a crush





	Cherry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's the Prinxiety fic no one asked for but everyone secretly wanted

It all started with a simple question, a stupid question.

“I have a bottle of bourbon, some illegal fireworks, and a shovel. You in?”

Virgil knew how stupid it was, he knew yet didn’t do anything about it.

“Sounds like a terrible idea, but sure.”

He didn’t know what possessed him at that moment. Maybe it was the small smirk on his hot pink lips. Or the glint of excitement in his brown eyes that, if hit with light correctly, seemed red. The Disney crop top that let his belly show and made Virgil want to faint on the spot. Maybe even his hips that were lazily cocked to the side, his red flannel that was tied around them earlier slipping off a bit. 

So no, he definitely had no clue what overcame him at that moment, and it was definitely not because he was utterly smitten. He could never fall for Roman, never, simply impossible. Definitely not when said man constantly flung his clothes around their shared dorm, or sung to loudly at 2 am. Not with his stupidly perfect hair that always seemed to fall flawlessly into place. Or the way he appeared to make the whole room light up at his mere entrance. The smell of vanilla and peppermint that followed him everywhere. His laugh that sounded like bells ringing in the wind. The effortless sense of style he somehow harnessed. His uncanny ability to flawlessly apply winged eyeliner that could cut a bitch. The glistening smiles he wore proudly on his face, and the burning passion in his eyes. His secret dorkiness that only his closest friends really knew about, and most definitely not the way he would ramble on for hours about the stupidity of people who thought that Elphaba and Glinda were merely friends and nothing more.

...he was screwed. Virgil knew he was screwed, but he couldn't get himself to try and stop this hopeless crush. Or, well, what seemed hopeless to him. Seriously, how would someone as amazing as Roman even think of falling for someone like him? 

That is something he would never know.

Because at the moment he was frozen in shock.

Warmth.

It surrounded him. The feeling of soft lips on his and two gently placed hands on his hips. Grass tickled his bare feet as the wind rustled his hair, the sound of crickets and rustling leaves filling the air.

After a second Virgil realized he hadn't moved and slowly started to kiss back, shyly lifting his hand to Roman's shoulders. At first, they both moved slowly, still unsure. As the seconds past though, their confidence grew.

It felt like hours when they pulled apart gasping for breath. Slowly looking up Virgil notices Roman gazing at him with one of the softest looks he's ever seen. A giant smile had claimed Roman's features as well as a light blush. Though he's sure that his face was far worse in terms of blush, one of the cons of being so pale. 

Before Virgil could say anything a soft snort followed by giggles filled his ears. He hadn't even realized he had looked down, so caught up in thought, until the sound made his head snap up. When it finally registered that Roman was the one making the noise his stomach dropped and he felt his eyes prick with tears.

Of course this was all a joke, what was he thinking? Why would anyone, Roman of all people, like him? Roman is perfect! He can make friends with anyone he wants. What is Virgil? A lonely college student who uses a dark persona to keep people out? An underweight, insecure, nobody? He was such an idiot to think that Roman would see something in him. Not even he can see anything in himself. Dee was right all along... wasn't he? Maybe h-

A hand gently grabbed his jaw ripping him out of his thoughts.

"No, no, no, its ok, just listen to my voice," Roman muttered wiping stray tears with his thumb, "I'm so sorry Virge, I should have done something different than just laugh."

Roman pulled back and wiped his thumb over Virgil's bottom lip, pulling it back to show smudged hot pink lipstick on it.

"I, um, got some lipstick on you..." 

Virgil just sat there for a moment, staring at Romans thumb, then burst out in laughter. Roman shot his head up, startled by the noise, and looked at Virgil with a confused-but-concerned smile.

"I just-I just," he took a deep breath in to soften the giggles escaping his mouth, "I'm so stupid, ho-"

A pair of lips stifle the words in his mouth until he's basically goo in Roman's hands. After a few seconds, Roman pulls back and places his forehead against Virgil's, bringing his hands up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on them.

"Please don't finish that sentence. You are not stupid, having feelings is completely normal. You've seen me sobbing over 'For Forever' more times then either of us can count for dragon's sake!"

That got a little snort from Virgil, and Roman couldn't suppress the urge to kiss his nose.

After that Roman and Virgil might have stayed there for a couple hours until the sun started to rise, they might have headed back to their dorm, half asleep and canceled all of their classes for the day, then could have fallen asleep, cuddled up to each other, feet entangled, and soft smiles on their faces. Maybe Patton and Logan stumbled upon them but quickly left after snapping a couple pictures and exchanging money, but no one would know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who actually read this, I don't know what possessed you, but, like, thanks again! Just a fyi if any of you want to roast the heck out of this that's totally chill with me, just try to leave some advice.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day!!!  
> -Blue


End file.
